dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanasko
is the ninth level in The Deeper Dungeons expansion of Dungeon Keeper. Description In Kanasko, the player takes control of a pre-dug and pre-built dungeon (though relatively small for Deeper Dungeons). It's an extremely fun and well designed level. The level consists of holding your ground against armies of heroes that will pour from many hero gates sprawled throughout the level. A huge number of heroes will barrage you from every direction, and once the onslaught is over, you must dive head first into a HUGE white dungeon, traverse through multiple outposts, tunnels, and kill even more heroes before reaching the white heart. The numerous hero enemies that will pour throughout the level will provide useful food. Walkthrough The early game in Kanasko is a mad dash to expand, dig to the gold seams, and fortify every inch of your dungeon to try not to be decimated by the innumerable army of heroes coming your way. Be careful as both ends of the bottom gold seam lead to a neutral expanse of land, leading to the main hero dungeon and the second main source of the hero army coming your way. A cave below the south gold seam contains a Dungeon Special, as well as two more enemies. To the left of the south gold seam, yet another neutral tunnel is filled with enemies, leading to a neutral creature as well as a dungeon special. Another dungeon special can be found to the left-most side of the map, as well as another neutral creature can be found almost directly next to the top gold seam. A Hero Gate, which already has dug into your dungeon, will be pouring heroes every now and then. Two single gem faces lie to the east, heavily guarded by s in the previous room, as well as guarded by s and an ambush of s once you enter their room. Hero parties and bands will start spawning in two hero gates that lead directly to the neutral territory, if one hasn't walled themselves off, they're going to have a pretty bad time, as there's a seemingly endless drip of heroes coming one way or another throughout this level. If the player has walled themselves off, they can train their creatures (with as much gold as they could get, which is not much), and once they feel ready, confront the enemy heroes outside. A huge problem with this strategy is that the many enemy bands will have compounded into a elite team of pure death, and as soon as an imp is sensed roaming their tunnels, the full might of the enemy heroes will be targeted at you. Be careful. Two tunnels connected to the previously mentioned neutral territory lead to two different rooms, each with a hero door as well as ambushes in the wing, which both lead to a single choke point into the enemy land, There are two rooms, each filled with , stranded in the dirt to the east of the right door. This could prove useful to bolster your . To the west of the left door, there's an outpost filled with , once again stranded for some reason. This leads to multiple branching paths of neutral grounds, most of them leading to rooms filled with heroes, a labyrinthine white dungeon, leading to even more enemies, some neutral creatures, and many, many more heroes. A single tile lies in the middle of the dirt...? filled with 3 level 10 s and a dungeon special. The last path leads through a lake and directly to a very climactic and epic final showdown in a lava cavern.